


K is for ...

by MariaPriest



Series: Stargate Drabbles' Alphabet Challenge [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPriest/pseuds/MariaPriest
Summary: Cassie and the team contemplate on what to name her new dog.





	K is for ...

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the title is at the end of the story.
> 
> Tag to "Singularity"
> 
> Connected to "D is for Death," but it's not necessary to read that story.

Teal'c's perpetual frown deepened as he contemplated what he had just learned. "It does not seem sanitary to allow such an animal to live in one's abode. Another concern is the need for humans to have 'friends' of another species. Are humans incapable of having enough friends of their own kind?"

Daniel Jackson was thrilled that Jack O'Neill had left it to him to educate their other-worldly comrade about pets, while Jack played with Cassie's new dog. Teal'c always challenged his thinking and ability to communicate clearly with someone with a truly "alien" background. "Pets are a different kind of friend, Teal'c. They love their owners unconditionally" - he nodded toward Jack, who was flat on his back with the sweet-faced canine on his chest, furiously licking his chin and nose - "and provide companionship. They don't judge. There are a lot of people on this world who don't have the chance to make a lot of human friends, or they choose not to. Pets are very important for their physical and mental well-being."

After a brief pause, Teal'c continued, "Some Goa'uld have what one may call 'pets.' However, servants or slaves tend these creatures at all times. Indeed, few of them fulfill the functions you have mentioned, DanielJackson. Most, however, are trained to maim or kill anyone who displeases its master."

Daniel gulped and hoped SG-1 would never run into that situation. "On Earth, some dogs serve exclusively as guards, Teal'c. And some do maim and kill. But a family dog can guard, too. It'll bark or growl or even attack to protect its owners."

The Jaffa cocked an eyebrow as the similarity between such a dog and O'Neill, even himself, dawned on him. "Indeed. This is a desirable function for a family in this dangerous galaxy."

It took a heartbeat before Daniel caught on to the parallel meaning of Teal'c statement. "Yes, it is, and two are better than one."

"With this I agree, DanielJackson."

Jack turned his head so the pup was forced to lick the side of his face. "Ya know, Teal'c, a very wise man once said, 'Until one has loved an animal, part of their soul remains unawakened.'"

Daniel stared at Jack in amazement, floored that the career military man would know of such a saying and cite it correctly.

"That is an interesting adage, O'Neill. Perhaps one day I will have the opportunity to test its veracity."

Both Daniel and Jack made mental notes about what type of animal could work as a pet for Teal'c. Then the dog whined and immediately because the center of Jack's attention once more.

Daniel and Teal'c watched Jack and the dog romp around until a rosy-cheeked Sam Carter and an animated Cassandra joined them.

"Swings are a lot of fun!" exclaimed Cassie. "We don't have them in ... Toronto." Though it was getting easier to say, she looked at Sam for approval, which Sam gave her with a smile. "Teal'c, can you push me, please? Sam's tired."

The pooch left O'Neill's company to check out the excited girl. When it began sniffing her feet and legs, she giggled.

"I would be honored, Cassandra of -"

"Uh, Teal'c?" Jack warned softly.

Teal'c nodded once. "Of Canada, now of the United States of America."

"I _like_ the way that sounds!" Jack said. He held a hand out to Teal'c, who grasped it and helped his CO to stand. "Thanks, big guy." He handed the leash to the girl before brushing the dirt and grass from his clothes. "Cassie, your dog needs to have a name. Any ideas?"

She gave her new friends a doubtful look. "Uh ... How about Dog?"

"Well, that works, but I was thinking maybe something with a little more ... pizzazz."

"What is the meaning of 'pizzazz,' O'Neill?"

"Oomph. Juice. Panache. Charisma." Jack made several circles with his hand. "You know."

"I do not."

"So that liquid made from oranges I had this morning is also called 'pizzazz'?" asked Cassie.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just my luck. Immigrant inquiries in stereo." He sighed. "Let's put the language lessons on hold, why don't we. The more pressing matter is naming the dog."

Daniel jumped in immediately. "You can always go with one of the most popular names, Cassie. There's, uh, Max. Buddy. Rocky. Duke. Sasha. Toby. Buster. Molly. Bear. Lucky. Sophie. Ginger. Sadie. Chloe. Sam." He grinned at Carter.

"Daniel."

"Uh, no, Jack, that's not one of them."

Jack rolled his eyes yet again and huffed. Cassie giggled.

"But 'Jack' is," Daniel finished. His smile was heavily smirky.

Jack shot a phony withering look at his friend, then turned to Cassie. "You could name a pet after a favorite person, like a relative or a close friend, or maybe call it a name that describes it or that is something it does a lot of. Like Blackie if it's black or ... Puddles if it ..." He hesitated as his face transformed into an I-can't-help-myself apology. "... pees. A lot. In the wrong places." He shrugged. When Daniel rolled his eyes, Jack countered with, "What?"

"Maybe another example would be better, Jack?" 

Jack said, "Go for it, Daniel."

"Well, if the dog likes to run after cars or rabbits, you could call him Chase."

"I get the idea," replied Cassie.

"You can always go with the opposite of what the dog looks like or does."

"So ... I could call a black dog White," Cassie said as a half-question.

"That's perfect, Cassie," said Sam. "Another good one for a black dog would be Snowball."

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "That works with humans, too, but those are known as nicknames."

Jack leaned backwards and looked at the Jaffa. "Yeah, like we could call Teal'c here Tiny or ... Curly."

Without missing a beat and with a stern expression on his face, Teal'c said, "O'Neill could be known as Smart."

In the surprised hush that followed, Daniel muttered just loud enough to be heard, "More like Smart _ass_."

"Beg pardon?" Jack asked, letting a false ire show in his tone. He ignored Carter's failed attempt at suppressing a laugh.

"You heard me, Jack. Smartass," Daniel said a bit more loudly.

"Little problem with that. Whenever I hear 'smartass,' Daniel, I think of you. Maybe we should call you that."

"That's fine by me, but only if we get to call you Jackass."

"Oh, so I remind you of a male donkey."

"Actually, no. You're more of a mule than a donkey."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Well, you must admit you're as _stubborn_ as a mule."

"Daniel, I'm simply a man of, um, strong convictions."

"So if you're not a mule, then you must be an ass."

"That's not what I said, Daniel. But _if_ I were any kind of ass, it would be _bad_."

As their verbal sparring continued, Cassie tugged on Sam's sleeve. "Sam, are Jack and Daniel like this all the time?"

Carter snickered. "No. It just seems like it."

"Oh. I see." Cassie turned her attention back to Daniel and Jack.

"Are not."

"Cease this conversation, as I grow weary of it," Teal'c snarled.

"Fine, fine. No need to get your panties in a knot, big guy."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "What are 'panties'?"

Neither Carter nor Cassie, who had recently learned the meaning of the word herself, could stifle a laugh. "They're ... They're ... I'll tell you later."

"I look forward to your explanation, CaptainCarter."

Sam glowered at O'Neill. "You owe me one."

Before Jack could say anything, Cassie said softly, "That man is as big as Teal'c. Does he come from, uh, Africa, too?" She nodded her head toward the very large man with long, stringy blond hair walking his very small hairless dog along the nearby paved path.

"Hulk Hogan on stilts _and_ steroids," Jack whispered as the tall man, wearing tight, beige-colored clothing to accentuate both his significant musculature and bronzed skin, approached the group. "Is that what I think it is?" He knew the answer, but just didn't believe it. He squinted to confirm he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"It would appear to be a rat, O'Neill."

"No, Teal'c," said Daniel. "It's a dog. A tricolor, short-haired chihuahua, to be specific. Some people do consider them rat-like."

"Indeed. So there are different types of dogs."

"Yes, indeedy, Teal'c," replied Jack. "That dog is about as small as they come. Cassie, be sure you have a good hold on your puppy's leash. Don't want him exerting his superiority over that little one."

It was at that moment that both dogs spotted each other and eyed the other with cautious curiosity. A few paces closer, the chihuahua began yipping angrily and charging repeatedly despite its owner's attempts to rein it in. Cassie's dog, now whimpering, scampered behind Jack and trembled.

"Spike!" said the man. "Stop it!" With an apologetic smile, he said to SG-1 and Cassie, "Sorry about that. My dog gets a little aggressive sometimes. Usually, he's a cupcake." He picked up speed and practically had to drag Spike along with him.

"Cassie," Jack said to break the silence as they watched the man and his vocal canine fade in the distance, "your dog appears to be a scaredy cat. Maybe you should name him --"

"Jack!" The alarm in Sam and Daniel's simultaneous interruption evoked a look of disappointment on Jack's face.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, you two, I was _gonna_ say 'wussy.'"

The two scientists looked suitably chagrined. Daniel was about to voice an apology when Teal'c spoke up.

"I believe I may have a suitable name for your dog, Cassandra. Perhaps you could give your companion creature a name that is opposite of what it appears to be but one it could aspire to become in the future. Whether or not that should come to pass, the name itself would impart to those tempted to harm you that it is a fierce animal with which to reckon."

Jack looked warily at the Jaffa. " _Really_ , Teal'c? For a little girl's pooch?"

Teal'c nodded once. Daniel and Sam stared at them, wondering if Jack had actually guessed what name Teal'c had come up with.

"So, Teal'c, what do you have in mind?" asked Sam.

The serious warrior regally tilted his head to one side. "'Killer.'"

the end  
© 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CoriKay for the beta.


End file.
